


The Cold Never Bothered Wolves Anyway

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome, Dramatic, Heart Warming, Other, Teen Wolf, Thriller, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really inspiring Frozen and Teen Wolf crossover. See what happens when Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall accidently wander into Arendelle while on the run from wolf hunters. Watch as these people from different walks of the Earth start to get to know each other more. (ps this is my first story please don't be to mean). Also this was a request from my friend so shout out to them!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Never Bothered Wolves Anyway

It was a cold day in Arendelle (like always) and everything seemed to be going normal for the not so average kingdom. Princess Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were having a picnic in one of the empty ballrooms with no balls. Queen Elsa on the other hand, was bustling quickly through the new design plans for the town hall. The staff wandered throughout the castle like working ants, making sure the palace was spic and span. The small city of Arendelle went along with there usual business. Elsa sat in her office, answering letters and concerns about the newest building installment, when all of a sudden there was an urgent knock on the door. "Come in" she sang. One of the male servants, who looked frantic, stood in the base of the door. "Your majesty I am afraid to say we have... outsiders". For Elsa this was no surprise to her since the kingdom has constantly been bombarded with visitors after they found out that she was no ordinary queen. "Let me guess, is it King Williams asking for a truce again? Just send him off in that case". He nervously looked at the queen and said "I am afraid that it is not". As he stepped through the door, he showed that there were two men standing behind him, holding something behind the guards back. Elsa immediately fired (or as I should say iced) her powers up in preparation to fight against the to strangers. They both had amber eyes dark hair and looked ferocious. They appeared to have wild sideburns and (not to mention they were good looking). "What is the meaning of this" Elsa shrieked as she sent ice cycles as sharp as super sharp knives shooting at them, pinning them to the wall. "State your name" she said coldly. "We wouldn't have to be so fierce if your little guards and servants didn't try to kill us" snarled the man later to reveal himself as Scott McCall. "Those guards were doing there jobs! Besides, you are supposed to have a royal appointment if you really needed to see me that urgently!" Elsa yelled, throwing the ice cycles even closer to there heads this time. The to struggled, but didn't realize Elsas power was a lot stronger then normal ice. "What brings you hear to waste my time?" Elsa said walking toward the to to closer inspect them. She was startled by how much they looked like wolves. "We came here by accident, we were running away". Elsa raised her eyebrow in shock yet curious to hear the story about these weird travelers. "Running from what?". "More like running from who" said the other stranger who later be known as Stiles. His tone was sarcastic as he rolled his eyes. Elsa snapped her fingers and sent a cold and icy air his way, making him bring out his claws and to squirm more. "Listen, we need somewhere to stay for a while" Scott said sternly. "You never answered my question" Elsa retorted. Scott and Stiles exchanged looks, and underneath his breath, Scott whispered "I told you we should've just kept running". Elsa started pacing around the room, considering what to do with the too. She stopped a few feet in front of them, and said with her hands resting on her hips "Yes of course you can stay with us, IN THE PRISON!" Elsa dropped the too and watched them hit the floor. "Guards!" she proclaimed loudly. As she finished calling the guards, Scott got up and jolted towards Elsa and grabbed her at the collar of her dress with one hand, with the other hand he pulled out a lighter on Elsa, putting the flame towards her pale skin. "Please, you have to hide us!" he yelled. The startled queen created a powerful icy wind that blew him back. Footsteps rushed down the hall followed by the appearance of the Arendelle guards as well as a startled Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff. Scott and Stiles laid unconsciously on the floor. "Guards" Elsa said "Take them to the prison". Anna rushed over to Elsa and gave her a hug. They all watched the bodies be dragged out by the guards. Anna, almost in tears asked Elsa "What in the name of Arendelle went on???". Elsa gave Anna a reassuring look and said "we will discuss it later.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't done yet so don't worry I will be posting more chapters


End file.
